Bruce and Amy Drabbles
by Smackalicious
Summary: Drabble 24: She reached the altar, taking his hand. [I heart fluff.] Updated September 5th!
1. Lunch Date

**_Author's Note: All these drabbles are separate stories. They are composed of either original scenes, character thoughts, and/or based on specific scenes from the show. The challenge lists 100 prompts to base the drabbles from, and each drabble will have a different prompt I used. I'll note the prompt, along with any spoilers, POV details (like if a fic is from Amy or Bruce's POV, rather than 3rd person), and format (poem, song, things like that). _**

**_The prompt for this drabble: Lunch._**

**__**Amy grimaced at the selection of soggy salads and limp sandwiches the cafeteria had to offer. She turned to grab a bag of chips.

"Choices scary as always?" a deep voice said behind her.

Amy dropped the bag, startled by his presence. "Geez, Bruce. I can't sense you standing there."

"Sorry," he chuckled. "Just thought I'd find you and ask if you'd prefer lunch elsewhere."

Amy smiled. "That'd be great."

"This was not what I had in mind," Amy said.

"It's 'elsewhere,' isn't it?" Bruce laughed, and Amy threw one of her chips at him from across her desk.


	2. He Came

**_Author's Note: Spoiler for "My Name Is Amy Gray" and a few eps prior to that. Prompt - Touch. Amy POV. Rated PG.  
_**

**__**What am I doing here? I don't know anything about politics. Plus, I'm alone. If he was here, sitting in the seat just to the left of me...

No. My court days are over. I've apparently become too attached to my cases. He was right. It took him quitting for me to realize that.

Okay, big moment. Let's do this. Don't fall, Amy.

Oh. My. God. Am I imagining things?

"You came."

"You called."

Bruce holds out his hand, and I take it before court is called to order and I release it.

That touch... Now I can do anything.


	3. He's The Man

**_Author's Note: Rated PG-13. Bruce/Amy relationship. Prompt: Purple._**

**__**"Ooh, nice shirt," Amy said as Bruce walked into her office wearing a plum-colored dress shirt.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Rebecca got it for me for my birthday. I had to wear it," Bruce said.

"I never said you looked bad. Actually," Amy said, standing up and walking toward him, "I think it's sexy." She placed her hands on his chest and looked up into his eyes.

"Well, in that case," Bruce said softly, leaning closer to Amy, "I'll have to thank Rebecca for her good taste." He brought his lips to Amy's and they shared a slow kiss.


	4. Beauty is in the Eye of the Beer Holder

**_Author's Note: Spoiler for "Slade's Chophouse." Rated PG-13. Prompt: Queen. Bruce/Amy friendship, bordering on relationship.  
_**

Amy gasped for breath from laughing so hard. "Remember your friend Ted? The drag queen?"

Bruce glared at her over his mug of beer. "Glad you found the situation amusing."

"Yeah, well, I'd just like to know how much you told him about me that I was exactly as you described." She tipped her head in curiosity.

"I may have mentioned in passing that I worked for an incredibly beautiful judge," he said softly.

"I think I can handle that description," Amy said. "At least I'm a better-looking woman than Ted." They shared a laugh and drank in comfortable silence.


	5. New Side

**_Author's Note: Spoiler for "CSO:Hartford." Gives away the entire conflict from the episode. Amy POV. Rated PG-13. Angst. _**

**__**I sat in the waiting room, waiting for word from Bruce on how Rebecca was. The moment I came back from lunch and saw Donna's face, I knew something was wrong.

God, if anything happened to her... I knew Bruce would blame himself. That's just the way he is. And sure enough...

But then when he left to go see her, and kissed my cheek... He showed another side of himself I hadn't seen before.

I sure hope he shows it again, because I love that side of Bruce. If he's willing to open up, who knows what could happen?


	6. Girl Talk

**_Author's Note: Rated PG. Spoilers for end of season 4 and season 5 in general. Prompt: Triangle._**

**__**"So, you're saying that when Amy was with Stu, there was a love triangle going on?" Gillian asked.

Donna huffed. "Duh. Didn't you see the way Bruce looked at her? Total infatuation."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Don't. I think he only dated that horrible Zola to convince himself he was over Judge Gray."

"So it was a quadrangle?"

"No. By the time Bruce hooked up with Zola, Stu was long gone."

The door creaked open. "You ladies havin' fun?"

Donna smiled sheepishly. "Hi, Bruce."

He shook his head and turned to leave, leaving the women laughing to themselves.


	7. Happy

**_Author's Note: Spoilers for seasons 4-6, specifically Amy's relationships. Bruce POV. Angst. Rated PG. Prompt: He._**

**__**All I could think when Amy told me she was marrying David was Stu. I should have told her then how I felt – I wouldn't make the same mistake again.

Then the most horrible thing happened: Amy had a miscarriage. And David, that bastard, left her. Amy turned to me for comfort. I just wanted her to see me as more than her best friend.

I could say that he did this to her, David made her so dependent on men, but she's always been that way. With me, she could finally be herself. And that would make me happiest.


	8. Pilot

**_Author's Note: Spoiler for the pilot episode. Angst. Rated PG. Prompt: Strangers._**

**__**Her first impression of him revolves around his sheer presence. It's obvious this man is proud, strong.

His first impression of her takes in her naivete. He knows just from looking at her that she's used to life being handed to her on a platter.

She seems nervous, perhaps uncomfortable. He attempts to find an answer.

"Do you have a problem with me not being a woman?" He avoids eye contact.

"Not if you don't." She laughs nervously.

Tension laces the air between them, uncertainty drawing conclusions. It's time, and as the door latches, they can only hope for change.


	9. Get Some Air

**_Author's Note: Bruce/Amy romance. Rated PG. Prompt: Air_**

**__**Tension filled the room. Bruce and Amy stared each other down, waiting for the ensuing battle.

Amy caved first. "I...need some air." She fled the office before Bruce could say anything.

Down the hall, to the right, out the door, and she stood on the courthouse steps, gulping in deep breaths of somewhat fresh air.

"Judge Gray, you alright?" a concerned guard asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay." A smile lit her face at the memory of Bruce's words...

... "I'm sick of denying it. I want to be with you. I love you." ...

Yeah, she was perfect.


	10. Independent Woman

**_Author's Note: Bruce/Amy friendship. Post-series. General spoilers for season 6. Bramy implied. Angst. Amy character study. Rated PG. Prompt: Rebirth._**

**__**

She's realized how much she's changed since she first took the bench, and it's not necessarily for the better. This year, she's relied on heart over head, and that only gets her into trouble. David brought out her vulnerable side that made her cling to him like a lost puppy, and that affected her other relationships, especially with Bruce.

But since she's left court, she's learned how to be independent, and if she needs someone, she knows Bruce will be there. He always has been, always will be. When she does open her heart again, it will be to him.


	11. Distance

**Title: Distance  
Fandom: Judging Amy  
Characters: Bruce Van Exel/Amy Gray  
Prompt: #6 - Hours  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Author's Notes: Spoiler for "My Name Is Amy Gray." (Yes, I seem to be obsessed with that episode.) Bruce/Amy relationship implied.**

D.C. is a long way from Hartford. She has no idea how he made it there in time, or why he came. She hadn't been treating him well, and her last minute message to him was cowardly. She doesn't know why she worried about his reaction. She just thought that with how things ended, for her to say she needed him would be too little, too late. But it wasn't. The physical distance between them may have been far, but the emotional distance wasn't, and no matter how many hours it takes, they'll get there, wherever they may be going.


	12. Unity

**Title: Unity  
Fandom: Judging Amy  
Characters: Bruce Van Exel/Amy Gray  
Prompt: #73 - Light  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Author's Notes: Spoilers for "The God Thing" and "Kilt Trip." Bruce/Amy relationship.**

It wasn't like she'd never been in a church before. After Greta died, she met Bruce at his church because she needed someone. And her near-marriage to Stu was at a church. This time was different, though.

Amy stepped up to the altar, beaming at the man about to become her husband. They reached out together to light the unity candle, the flame that would unite them for the rest of their lives.

As they turned, the minister announced, "You may now kiss your bride!"

With that, Bruce dipped Amy and gave her a passionate kiss to the guests' applause.


	13. Breakdown

**Title: Breakdown  
Fandom: Judging Amy  
Characters: Bruce Van Exel/Amy Gray  
Prompt: #65 - Passing  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes: Spoilers for the end of season one/beginning of season two. Angst/frienship.**

After Bruce was reassigned, Amy would pass him in the hallway, and he would act miles away. She called his name once, and all she received in response were strange looks from lawyers.

The fact that he so blatantly ignored her grated on her nerves more than anything. It was like he didn't want anything to do with her except for when they were in the same courtroom. The thing that bothered her most was that she couldn't function without him in the courtroom.

She had grown to count on him, and when he wasn't there anymore, she lost it.


	14. Early Present

_**Title: Early PresentFandom: Judging Amy  
Characters: Bruce Van Exel/Amy Gray  
Prompt: #92 - Christmas  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes: Bruce/Amy relationship. You will love it. :)**_

Amy got out of her car, annoyed that it was Christmas Eve and she had been called in to the courthouse.

As she entered the building, she literally ran into Bruce.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," he said.

"It's amazing I got here at all. The..." All words fell silent as she opened her office door.

Her office had been strung with lights and garland, and a Christmas tree stood in the corner.

"Merry Christmas, Amy," Bruce whispered in her ear.

She turned around to thank him, and he leaned down and softly kissed her.

Merry Christmas indeed.


	15. Traditions Are Made To Be Broken

**_Title: Traditions Are Made To Be Broken  
Fandom: Judging Amy  
Characters: Bruce Van Exel/Amy Gray  
Prompt: #14 - Black  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes: Bruce/Amy relationship suggested. And I'm sorry, I saw the prompt, and this was seriously the first thing that popped into my head. I'm not trying to be insensitive or anything._**

He said he believed in black families. It didn't matter if he was in love with a white woman, he just believed in sticking with tradition. That was another thing that separated them: tradition.

The need to mix things up was what led Amy to call Bruce before going to Washington, to spill her feelings over miles of telephone line, and she had hoped something would happen from that phone call, but she never expected him to show up at the hearing.

The minute she saw him, she knew that maybe Bruce was up for breaking some traditions after all.


	16. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Title: Can't Take My Eyes Off You  
Fandom: Judging Amy  
Characters: Bruce Van Exel/Amy Gray  
Prompt: #29 - Birth  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Author's Notes: Spoiler for an episode I can't think of right off-hand. Roar. It's nothing that huge, just involves Bruce and when Rebecca was born. Definite Bramy.**

He had told her before about delivering Rebecca, how he sang to her to keep her from crying. She thought it was beautiful, that he was beautiful because of that.

So she wasn't surprised when, on the day she announced she would be giving birth to a child of their own, he started singing to her. Of course he sang "Rebecca's song," "Can't Take My Eyes Off You."

It was a touching moment, one she'd likely never forget, and she couldn't wait for the day their child was born, so he could sing those same words to him or her.


	17. Starting Anew

**Title: Starting Anew  
Fandom: Judging Amy  
Characters: Bruce Van Exel/Amy Gray  
Prompt: #31 - Sunrise  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Author's Notes: Bramy. That's about all there is to say. Just a nice little moment. A little artsier than usual.**

She woke in his arms, languishing in the warm sunlight floating through the window. His chocolate flesh against her ivory body created the most beautiful contrast either of them had seen, and they were glad. She rose to open the curtains and watch the new sun light the world, and soon felt his presense behind her.

"It's new," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on hers.

"It is," she agreed, lacing her fingers through his. "Just like us."

They stood, relishing the heat of the day and each other's bodies, enjoying this new start.


	18. Kisses In Moonlight

**Title: Kisses In Moonlight  
Fandom: Judging Amy  
Characters: Bruce Van Exel/Amy Gray  
Prompt: #2 - Middles  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Author's Notes: Spoiler for "Lost In The System." Bramy, I guess. It's what happened in the episode.**

There was a time, between Bruce's suspension and reinstatement, where Amy turned to Bruce in a moment of weakness. That night, on her couch, glass of wine in front of them, their relationship took a turn. She leaned against him, turned her head, and there he was.

Their lips touched in an awkward kiss, and again.

"Is this a bad idea?" Amy asked.

Bruce nodded. "Very bad." His eyes said differently, though, and soon he was stripping his shirt, they were standing, and her hands were on his chest.

Another kiss. Sweet longing. Relationships changed forever in dim moonlight.


	19. Round Trip

**Title: Round Trip  
Fandom: Judging Amy  
Characters: Bruce Van Exel/Amy Gray  
Prompt: #100 - Writer's Choice  
Word Count: 100  
Author's Note: There's a spoiler for the episode, but mentioning it will give away the ending. This can be taken as either friendship or romance. It's pretty general.**

She calls him. "You ready to go?"

He smirks. "Got everything together. All I need now is you."

"Oooh, I like the sounds of that. Be here in twenty?"

"I can make it five if you want."

"Make it five, then. See you soon." She hangs up and runs to the door. Her bags are packed and she's excited to leave.

Not long ago, this was all a fantasy, a hypothetical question in both their minds, and now that the chance has arisen, they're greeting it with open arms and minds.

Bruce arrives. "Ready?"

Amy smiles. "Spain, here we come!"


	20. Lightning Striking

**Title: Lightning Striking  
Fandom: Judging Amy  
Characters: Bruce Van Exel/Amy Gray  
Prompt: #68 - Lightning  
Word Count: 100  
Author's Note: Just a little Bramy action.**

Rain pelted Amy as she ran to her car. She reached into her purse, searching for her keys and having no luck. She swore to herself as a boom of thunder sounded, causing her to jump.

Suddenly, she was dry. She looked up and saw Bruce holding an umbrella.

"Having problems?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for the ride," Amy said.

Bruce shrugged. "You know it's never a problem. I obviously like spending time with you." They shared a laugh.

"This feels like a date," Amy said.

"You suggesting something?"

"Maybe. You feeling the date vibe, too?"

He leaned in and kissed her. "Definitely."


	21. Flash of Insight

**Title: Flash of Insight  
Fandom: Judging Amy  
Characters: Bruce Van Exel/Amy Gray  
Prompt: #34 – Not Enough  
Word Count: 100  
Author's Note: Amy POV. Angst. Takes place between "Getting Out" and "My Name Is Amy Gray." **

I'm done. Done with being a judge, done with everything. It just isn't enough anymore. Bruce saw that when he quit.

God, that moment. I thought I was going to lose it right there. He's been there through everything, and the thought of losing him right now, right when I need him most...

I guess I always knew I had feelings for him, but I was in denial. Something. And then there was everything with his morals, with wanting a black family...

Such a cop-out. I hope he can see that we could be happy together, before the chance is gone.


	22. A Whole New Kind of Family

**Title: A Whole New Kind of Family  
Fandom: Judging Amy  
Characters: Bruce Van Exel/Amy Gray  
Prompt: #27 - Parents  
Word Count: 100  
Author's Note: Post-series, with the assumption that Bruce and Amy are together.**

It wasn't that they weren't used to raising kids or didn't know what to expect – they both had teenage daughters, and they'd done just fine raising them in single-parent households. But now they were together; a black man and a white woman, with their very different daughters, and they had to learn an entirely new kind of parenting.

This would involve stamina, discipline, and a hard shell. Teenage girls were hard enough to deal with without adding in the complication of an interracial family.

But if Bruce and Amy had one trait, it was determination, and they'd make it work.


	23. Puddles

**Title: Puddles  
Fandom: Judging Amy  
Characters: Bruce Van Exel/Amy Gray  
Prompt: #66 - Rain  
Word Count: 100  
Author's Note: Just a cute filler scene. It's cute. That's about all there is to say. :D And I am incredibly sorry about the delay with these. I am totally devoted to getting back to all my fics, drabbles, challenges, whatever that I've left unfinished.**

* * *

Bruce looked up at the sound of raindrops. "It's raining."

Amy glanced at him from her desk. "Really."

"Just stating the obvious."

"Obviously."

He sighed and closed his folder. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Outside. Where else?" He stood and walked to her desk, holding out his hand to her. When she stayed sitting, he grabbed her and pulled her up, dragging her with him.

She started laughing as they reached the doors. "What are you doing?"

"We," he walked to a puddle, "are," he jumped, splashing her, "jumping in puddles."

She giggled, taking his hand, and they jumped, hand-in-hand, happy together.


	24. Vision In White

**Title: Vision In White  
Fandom: Judging Amy  
Characters: Bruce Van Exel/Amy Gray  
Prompt: #40 - Sight  
Word Count: 100  
Author's Note: Aw, I heart fluff again.**

Bruce waited anxiously at the head of the church. The impending seconds until her arrival seemed endless, and he resisted the urge to check his watch yet again.

Finally, the opening strains of Canon in D began, and he turned to the doors at the back of the aisle, eager to see his bride-to-be for the first time on their wedding day.

As she turned the corner and entered the church, Bruce felt his breath leaving his body, transfixed in a moment, unable to do anything but stare.

She reached the altar, taking his hand. Bruce spoke.

"You're beautiful, Amy."


End file.
